Just a Kiss
by sammyjayne74
Summary: All change at the SGC. An expected arrival shakes up Shelley's life. And begins to re evaluate her life. Vala is excited about her life. Contains an original character. Its been over 3 years since i wrote any SG1 fic. So please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. The sun had been shining and there had been a warm breeze coming in from the ocean.

As wedding ceremonies went it had been perfect. Although Vala had almost blown her vows when she had said that she had taken Daniel as her beloved husband! Which had brought about fits of laughter from their guests.

Shelley smiled; turning her head around, her eyes tries to search out her husband. They were on opposites of the wedding party. She was on Vala's side as her matron of honour with Sam. And Daniel had been standing next to Tomin. Passing the ring to him a few moments before! Finally she caught him, trying to make eye contact. Having been trying to ignore each other for the last few days, Shelley had wanted some kind, any kind of connection between them. But there had been nothing. The only contact they had had, had been through their 10 year old daughter. Shelley had felt bad about it. Not wanting to bring them into their argument. Wanting to protect them as much as she could and failing miserably. She smiled at seeing how handsome he looked in his suit.

Daniel saw her, looking so beautiful. But the pain in his heart outweighed how much he loved her. And how much he hated her right now! For destroying their marriage, the lives of their children, for nothing! Daniel tried his best to watch the rest of the ceremony but couldn't take his eyes off his wife. His wife! That statement had meant nothing over the last few weeks. She hadn't been his wife, she'd been a stranger. Not knowing who she was and why she had done what she'd done. Spending their life apart! Daniel had been staying at a one bedroomed apartment near the home they shared. Not wanting to stay at the SGC. He needed to be as far away from the place that had destroyed his marriage, indirectly however it was.

They both looked at each other, both being torn apart by events of the last few weeks. Shelley knew it had been her fault and had admitted it. It had been a poor choice, but she hadn't regretted it.

Shelley smiled back at him, hoping that her smile might melt his heart, even a little.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. Remembering the last 10 years! How much they'd meant to each other, how their children had brought so much joy to their lives and how much he still loved her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving her. Remembering when they'd met. How quickly they had fallen in love. The pain of being separated during his ascension! The joy when their children were born.

Daniel wanted all the thoughts in his head to go away. To take her back, to make their marriage hole again!

Their reverie in each other drifted for a moment as they realised that the ceremony was near an end.

They looked at the minister who spoke the final line.

"You are now husband and wife. May you have many happy years and love each other for always,"

Shelley felt the tears in her eyes begin to swell and couldn't hold them back. They fell down her cheek as she watched Vala and Tomin kiss. Not the kiss she would have expected. But a warm, soft, loving kiss!

Shelley found herself being pulled through the crowd by the hand. Not even realising it before it was too late. She looked at the man in front of her who was determined for them to be on their own. His grip on her was strong, not wanting to let go. Shelley let herself give in, running behind him, the warm sand beneath their feet. The planet Vala had chosen for her and Tomin to be married on was similar to that of the planet where Daniel and Shelley had shared their first kiss. On a beach, near the ruins they had been exploring. Now here they were, on a beach again, alone.

Daniel stopped, near the water's edge. For a moment, remembering what had happened for them to come to his moment.

Chapter One

Shelley fiddled with the pen in her hand. Banging it back and forth on the table as she tried to distract herself from finishing her report! Her lunch companion was late, as always. That's why she had brought the report with her, so she had something to do whilst she waited. But there were other, more important things she could be doing. Shelley could have been at home, catching up on house work. With 4 children and an archaeologist in the house, there was always something to do. Plus she had to make her daughter Mia's costume for the school play. Which was only in two weeks and she hadn't even started yet.

Then there was her work in the lab. Shelley was now the head of the entire Botany department. Not only at the SGC but on their off world sites too with numerous people under her! At times it was a lot of work. But she had very good people at the head of their own individual mini departments. So it practically ran itself, most of the time.

Her pen dropped onto the floor as she looked up, seeing an excited Vala bursting through the doors of the mess hall. With a huge smile on her face!

Shelley hadn't seen her smile like that in some time.

"Where have you been?" she asked, trying not to let the smiley face distract her.

Vala pulled out a chair and sat down, practically bouncing on it.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But there is a very good reason why I'm late!"

There was a long pause as Shelley waited to hear what lie Vala was going to spin now.

"And that was because?"

"I was about to leave the gateroom when the gate opened,"

Shelley sat back in her chair as she prepared for the long wait of Vala's story. But didn't have to wait as long as she thought!

"It was Tomin," Vala said, her smile still as wide as before.

"Here on base?"

Vala shook her head.

"No he sent a message. He's asking me to go visit him!"

"And you said yes, by the look on your face,"

This time, Vala nodded furiously.

"I've spoken to Mitchell and he's agree to let me go,"

Shelley reached across the table, grabbing hold of Vala's hands.

"That's good news, isn't it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Every time we're together, it is amazing. But the last time, he asked me to stay with him, permanently."

"Oh," Shelley reacted. "You do love him, don't you?"

Since their defeat of the Ori, Tomin and Vala had become closer than they had been before. They were still married and had agreed to make it work. Finding time to see each other, whenever they could! Tomin was still helping his and other planets get over the Ori invasion. Whilst Vala was still working with SG1, although a now reduced SG1, just being herself, Daniel and a Colonel Robinson, who they had recruited and promoted from SG2 when Colonel Reynolds left the program.

"I do," Vala said.

Shelley smiled. It was nice to see her, friend happy. And they were friends. Since Sam had left, they had been thrown together. Shelley always thought that Sam had done it on purpose. But no one could be that devious. Except for Vala, of course! Neither of them had many girlfriends. There were woman Shelley knew from the girls' school. But no real friends! As for Vala, she always insisted that women were intimidated by her. All except for Shelley! She always gave as good as she got. The two of them coming to blows on several occasions.

"So what's the problem?" Shelley asked.

"What if he asks me again?"

"And you wouldn't want to leave?"

Vala thought for a moment. The SGC had been her home for so long now. She had friends there and she liked her job. Could she really give it up for one man?

"I don't know. Could you give up everything for a man?" Vala asked.

There was a long pause. Shelley sat and thought. Looking back on it now, she had done. Just over ten years ago. She had been working at Area 51, seeing someone and then the job at the SGC came up and she took it.

"I did. When I was working at Area 51! They wanted someone here and that someone was me. I took the job."

There was a confused look on Vala's face.

"Area 51? Wasn't that when you were seeing…."

Shelley looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't say his name. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. But Vala did, anyways.

"Colonel Reynolds,"

As Vala looked at the expression on Shelley's face, she wondered if she should have said it after all. When he had left, Shelley had needed someone to talk too. It had come as a shock when he had announced he was going to leave. They didn't even have time to say goodbye properly. Shelley had told Vala that she had a great affection for him and even loved him on some level as a friend.

"Vala!"

"I'm sorry,"

"But yes. I chose my career over our relationship. Not that there was much of one to begin with,"

"And then you met Daniel," Vala said with a smile.

"Yes and then I met Daniel. About an hour after I started here,"

Shelley smiled, remembering that moment at being introduced to SG1 and Daniel. Her family, her life over the last ten years!

"What I'm saying is that, if you feel it's right then it probably is. Just go with your heart and everything will be fine,"

Vala smiled. She still hadn't decided on what her answer would be if Tomin asked her to stay with him, again. But hearing Shelley's story had made it seem a lot simpler.

"So," Vala said. "Lunch on me."

"It's always on you," Shelley added, smiling.

As they sat there eating, their conversation had drifted on to several subjects, including Daniel, the kids, Mitchell, the state of the mess hall food. All of which weren't as interesting to Vala as what she was going to wear when she saw Tomin in a few days' time. Not just an outfit, it was the underwear too. And the two of them decided that a shopping trip into town was called for. There were several lingerie shops that Vala frequented. She even insisted that Shelley pick something out for herself too. Shelley had insisted that moments for that kind of an outfit had been few and far between lately. Juggling jobs and four children was exhausting. Leaving very little time for anything else! Which had left Vala feeling a little depressed? And decided a longer shopping spree was in order with a movie and dinner afterwards.

Despite having reports and kids to look after, Shelley wanted some time away from it all. And there was no one other than Vala who could make her forget her troubles. She had called Daniel from the parking lot of the shopping centre, asking him if he could look after the kids for a few hours as there was something important she needed to take care of.

Shelley hadn't laughed so much in a long time. The movie they had gone to see wasn't especially good but it had been the two guys who had tried to pick them up in the restaurant that had given Shelley the boost that she needed. Having a wedding ring on her finger didn't seem to make much difference to Trent. Vala had been in her element, as usual. Being far more at ease in the company of men! At times, Shelley wished she had her confidence when it came to men. She only had two special men in her life, Daniel and their four year old son, Riley.

Shelley had watched as Vala flirted with Trent's friend and at one time, both of them. Watching in disbelief as they dragged her to the club next door, whilst keeping an eye on the time! She missed going dancing. Shelley loved to dance. And had spent many a happy hour doing the washing and ironing whilst listening to her favourite songs whilst the kids were sleeping!

And all she had wanted to do was dance. It didn't matter who it was, she just wanted to dance. Half way through one of her favourite songs, Vala had grabbed her onto the dance floor. And the two of them had danced, alone. Trent and his friend, long gone after seeing other women wearing less clothes and willing to give more than a dance away. And that's when the laughing started. They'd danced for at least an hour before realising that it was time to go home.

Vala was still living at the base, still not being given permission to have an off base home. Although, she did spend the night at Shelley and Daniel's from time to time as a baby sitter! Loving the Jacksons kids as much as she would love her own, someday! Especially Kennedy! There was something about that kid that made Vala show her maternal instinct. Claiming that she saw herself in the seven year old! This scared both Shelley and Daniel.

Shelley dropped off Vala at the base, going inside with her, making sure she made it through security.

As they walked down the corridor towards Vala's quarters, they were pushed out of the way by several nurses, clearing the way for something.

They turned, seeing the SG guards making sure they kept out of the way as medics rushed past them, pushing a gurney.

"Wait, wasn't that…."

Shelley didn't even hear her. Her focus more concerned on the person they were pushing. For a moment she shook her head. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him? Vala saw the look on her face. Positive she had made the right identification.

"Andrew," whispered Shelley.

She saw Doctor Lam coming down the corridor towards her. Shelley reached out her hand, grabbing hold of the Doctors arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Caroline," she said.

The doctor stopped and looked at her and then looked on at her patient.

"Is he?"

Lam shook her head.

"No, he's alive. Drop by in the morning and we'll talk. Right now I…."

"Of course, I'm sorry,"

She let Caroline go. Watching as she ran off following the gurney.

"That's some coincidence," Vala said. "We were only talking about him earlier,"

She looked up at her friend, seeing the shock on her face. Vala held her hand, finding her a nearby chair to sit on.

"Why don't I get someone to take you home? You've had a shock."

Shelley nodded. Not really sure what Vala was talking about. Vala disappeared for a moment, leaving a stunned Shelley to try and comprehend what she had just seen.

Vala had found a driver to take Shelley home. She'd never seen her like that before and didn't know what to do. There was only thing she could do.

Shelley opened the door to her home, her quiet home. She looked at her watch, realising that it was almost two am and placed her keys on the hook above the table near the door. The house was almost quiet, apart from clattering in the kitchen. She peered around the wall, seeing Daniel standing in the kitchen, having placed the kettle on the boil.

"Hi," he whispered, trying not to wake up their kids.

"Hi," she whispered back.

Her feet carried her across the kitchen, falling into Daniel's arms. Wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let go! Daniel let her grab hold, still loving the feel of her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay,"

He placed his hand on her head, smoothing down her hair, cooing softly.

"It's okay. Vala called,"

Suddenly she pulled away, feeling slightly betrayed. And not knowing how to talk about this without bringing up old wounds. Having tried so hard in the last two years to get their marriage back on track.

"Daniel," she whispered.

"Look," he said. "I know he's your friend and I'm sure he's going to be okay,"

There were no tears in Shelley's eyes, still in shock. She couldn't even bring herself to mention his name. Daniel couldn't even bring himself to mention it either. Instead hoping that they could get through the conversation without either of them mentioning him!

Daniel looked at her. Still seeing how beautiful she was. How beautiful she had always been but seeing a pain in her eyes. Never totally forgiving him for making Reynolds leave and not really giving him a choice!

She leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the archaeologist's lips. Daniel moaned. This had been the most physical contact there had been between them in weeks. And it felt so good. He kissed her back, pushing her back onto the kitchen counter behind her, lifting her up onto it.

The kiss was full of heat and passion. No matter how the situation had arisen, he wanted her and could tell that she wanted him. Daniel's hand descended to between Shelley's thighs, grazing his finger along the soft skin. Shelley's chest became tight as her breathing deepened.

"Do you want me to stop?" Daniel asked.

Shelley shook her head, furiously. Not wanting this to end.

Daniel pulled down her panties. Leaving them on a pile on the kitchen floor! He felt the pj shirt he was wearing being pulled over his head. Then feeling Shelley's hands over his chest, making their way slowly down to his bottoms! He couldn't stop this moment now, even if he wanted too.

Shelley had fallen asleep, resting her head against him, wrapped up in their sheets. Their love making had been intense. There had always been a passion between them and at times drove them both crazy. But tonight was different. Daniel had felt that Shelley love him. And he wasn't worried about the sudden arrival of Colonel Reynolds. He had tried so many times to take Shelley away from him and hadn't succeeded. And as far as Daniel was concerned, would never succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelley woke up as she did every morning to the sound of screaming children. Over the last few years, Daniel had become quite accustomed to getting the kids ready for day care and school. Secretly he loved it and Shelley liked the lie in. Her eyes were still tired from the night before. Remembering what she and Vala had seen. She shook her head, trying her best to forget about it.

Shelley pulled herself out of bed, still being able to feel the warmth on Daniel's side. She ran her hand across it, remembering what had happened when she had come home. How they'd had sex in the kitchen, on the kitchen counter. Then she realised and hoped that Daniel remember to pick up he panties off the kitchen floor. The last thing she wanted her kids to see were her dis guarded underwear. It had been about two months since they had had sex, until last night. Which had been incredible! She had felt wanted and so loved. Like at that club she and Vala had been too. There had only been one man she had wanted to dance with. The man she had come home to.

She showered and made out into the living room, almost been run into her by her daughter, Lacey. Shelley picked her up, holding her in her arms.

"Hey, what's going on in here,"

"Riley's picking on me," Lacey said.

Shelley lowered her daughter to the floor, seeing the girls' twin hiding behind a nearby wall. She couldn't believe how much all of her children had grown up. The twins were almost four now. Kennedy was seven and Mia had just turned ten. And they were a handful at times, especially in the mornings.

"Riley, stop picking on your sister," Shelley said.

She looked around the room searching for Daniel, hearing him in the kitchen again. Mia and Kennedy were sat at the table, finishing their breakfast and finishing their homework. Kennedy was still getting used to her new glasses as they kept falling down her nose. Shelley kissed them both on the head has she entered the kitchen.

"How did you sleep? You seemed a bit restless, tossing and turning."

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

Daniel reached over, pressing his hand against her forehead.

"You do feel a little feverish. Maybe you should stay home today," he said.

"I'm sure I'll live. Besides I have a tone of paper work to do."

"Which you can do from home,"

Mia and Kennedy looked up, seeing their parents trying not to fight in front of them. Shelley shook her head, not wanting to be pushed any further. Knowing the real reason why he didn't want her going to the base.

"Anyways, were going to have to drop off the kids because I left my car at work."

"Okay,"

"Girl's why don't you start packing your things away and get ready for school."

Shelley watched as her two eldest children cleared away the breakfast dishes, placing them all into the sink. Then pick up their books, heading towards their room.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Trying to get me to stay home and not go into work!"

Daniel shook his head.

"I was just looking out for you."

"Really, so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that…"

Daniel shook his head, again. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. Not wanting to hear her say his name.

"We should get the kids to hurry up. Or we'll both be late."

He rushed passed her, heading into the direction of his kids bedrooms. Shelley stood in the middle of the kitchen, frustrated by her husband's refusal to talk about their past. Their counsellor had told them that in order to move on they needed to confront all of the issues that were holding them back. Including Shelley's friendship with Colonel Reynolds! And the fact that Reynolds was in love with her. Some men would find it a compliment. Having such a hot wife. But Daniel hadn't. He hated it. Hated the fact that another man wanted what he had. And the fact that he had tried on numerous occasions to take her from him! In their sessions with the counsellor, Daniel had found it hard to talk about. He didn't want Shelley to see how insecure he was in their marriage.

Shelley looked at her watch, now they were late!

After dropping off the kids, they didn't talk on the drive to the base. The silence preferable to another argument! Shelley had turned on the radio. Turning it over several times, trying not to induce another argument. Setting it on talk radio and then sitting back.

On arrival, Shelley checked her car, making sure it hadn't been damaged overnight in the SGC car park. Luckily for her, it seemed okay.

Shelley made her own way to her office, whilst Daniel had his own work to do. They were due to meet up later. To wave off Vala. It had been sort of a tradition since they had started seeing other again.

The botanist had finished her paper work. Still going over in her mind her semi argument with Daniel. Refusing to mention Reynolds name had been childish. To even talk about him had constituted another argument. Shelley wanted to talk about him. To talk about what she had seen last night. She still didn't know if Reynolds was okay or not and had was supposed to go to see Caroline in the infirmary.

Shelley couldn't wait any longer, making her way to the infirmary. She stopped as she stood at the threshold. They hadn't seen each other in two years. Two long years. What if he was really sick? She couldn't bare losing her friend all over again.

Caroline saw her from across the room, hesitating.

"Shelley," she called out, signalling to her.

She looked up, her hesitation lifted as she noticed an expression of relief on the doctors face.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Is he?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, he's fine, a few cuts a bruises. The most serious injury is a broken leg."

"But when you brought him in?" Shelley asked.

"He'd lost consciousness and his heart stopped. But he's stable now and doing well. You can go in and see him, if you want. He's been asking for you!"

Shelley was frozen to the spot. They hadn't spoken in two years and he was still asking for her.

"He might be asleep, I don't want to disturb him,"

"He's awake!"

With those words, Shelley stepped forward, heading into the main part of the infirmary. The lights were dimmed as its only resident seemed to be Colonel Reynolds. She walked around to the side of the bed, seeing a man with his eyes half shut. They fluttered open, as he felt someone approach. His head rose, looking up at her.

Shelley patted down her blouse and skirt, running her fingers through her hair, making herself look presentable and not the mother of four children.

"Shelley," he whispered.

It had felt like a life time since he had seen her last and she hadn't changed at all, apart from her hair. Her hair was a little shorter than she had usually had worn it, below her ears and not half way down her back. It was different.

"Hello, Andrew," she said.

It was still strange for her to call him Andrew. A name he hadn't really liked growing up. Maybe that's why he joined the air force. So everyone else could call him Reynolds.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy."

He kept looking at her. Not being able to look away. For the last two years he had tried to get over her and thought that he was succeeding, until now. Until he had seen her face again!

"I hope Caroline is looking after you,"

He nodded, as best as he could. Reynolds tried to lift himself up. Noticing that his leg was in heavy plaster, Shelley grabbed hold of his arm, helping to pull him self up to the head of the bed. There, he got an even better look at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I should get going; I've got something to do." Shelley said.

As she tried to pull her hand away, Reynolds managed to stop it. Holding it briefly for a moment against his own. Shelley looked down at their hands, still lingering, she pulled it away.

"It's good to see you, Shelley. I've missed you." Reynolds said.

"I… I should go,"

She turned quickly on her heels, heading out of the infirmary. Propping herself up against a nearby wall. Her heart pounding in her chest!

What the hell was that?

Why had she let her hand slip into his? It had been the simplest of touches and one that had lasted for longer than it should. The fact that he had missed her had made it ten times as worse. She had missed him too! Maybe a little more than she should!

The Colonel lay back on the bed, his head on the pillow behind him, shaking his head. Surely he still couldn't feel the same way after two years, could he? Yes, he could. And it still hurt. The thought of her with someone else! But something felt different. The way she had let him hold her hand? Shelley would have never have done that before. But for a brief moment, he believed he had held more than her hand.

Shelley ran to the gate room, realising that she was going to miss Vala's send off. As she approached the gateroom, she heard the last chevron lock and the event horizon spill outward. At the door, she stopped, composing herself. Whatever had happened in the infirmary had shaken her. And she didn't want Vala or Daniel to see it.

Vala's head turned, seeing her friend appear from behind her.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" she said.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm here now."

Vala pulled Shelley into her arms for a hug. This would definitely wouldn't have happened a few years ago, not without one of them losing a limb. As Shelley pulled back, Vala saw something in her eyes. Shelley was scared of something.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Shelley hesitated, looking across at Daniel and then nodded.

"I'm fine, honestly."

Vala knew when people were lying and her friend was definitely lying.

"Are you sure, I can stay!"

Shelley shook her head.

"No you can't. You need to see him. You need to sort this out."

"Are you talking about me and Tomin or you and…"

Shelley's silence explained it all and she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

"We'll talk when I get back,"

Shelley nodded. Daniel appeared next to them, always still a little weary when the two of them got on. And had been on high alert for the last two years! He held Vala's bag out for her. She may be only going for a few days but she had packed almost her entire wardrobe. Including the lingerie she had brought the afternoon before. Vala hugged Shelley again, then moved on to Daniel.

"I'll see you guys in a few days," she said. "Take care of her," Vala added.

Daniel was puzzled by her remark. But nodded in agreement, of course he was going to take care of her.

Vala stepped back, walking the short distance up the ramp towards the gate and waved as she stepped through, backwards. Shelley smiled. She really did miss her when she went away. But wouldn't say it to her face.

The gate shut off behind them as they turned back towards the gateroom exit.

"I thought tonight that I'd see if we could get a baby sitter for the kids and we could go out for dinner. Maybe book into a cheap motel?"

Shelley shook her head.

"I don't know, Daniel. I'm still pretty tired after last night."

"That's why the motel idea is such a good one!" Daniel said.

"Maybe we could just rent a movie and veg out on the couch,"

Daniel nodded, agreeing.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said.

"I shouldn't be home late," Shelley said.

She turned again, heading out of the room, not even saying goodbye. Daniel looked at her. She had been more interested in say goodbye to Vala than having any kind of conversation with him. And what was with Vala's, look after her, comment. Did Vala know something that he didn't?


End file.
